new theif and old enemy
by kate cooper
Summary: sly and carmelita chase down a new thief but when neyla shows up and betrays the thief will sly fall in love with the thief or will neyla have her way
1. new theif

sirens flared though the night the cops where closing in on a vixen and Carmelita was hot on the thief's tail the thief looked back behind her

"that cop is good but I'm better" the vixen said to her self carrying a bag of jewels

the vixen mega jumps to the top of a building but Carmelita was right behind

"dame it how can she do that well i lose her this time" she jumped down and hide behind a building it worked Carmelita lost her.

"dang the thief got away"Carmelita said in anger

"constable cooper respond"Carmelita was talking to her partner Sly on the communicates

"she gave use the slip but i see her now ill follow her ill meet you at her hide out"sly replied

"alright Carmelita see you soon"sly cut of the communication and followed the thief witch was difficult because she always made sure she wasn't being followed but sly manged to keep hide as he did as a thief

Carmelita showed up and she followed Sly the vixen led them to her hide out with out knowing when they herd a laugh from a familiar voice in the house

"did it go well Kate"the tigress asked

"yes Nelya i got the jewels" the vixen said knelling hope she wouldn't hither like last time

"good you did well this time"Nelya went over and put a hand on Kate's head

"now your next task is to bring me cooper"Neyla said with a smile for she is finally getting revenge on that raccoon

"but cooper is gone no one knows where he is"Kate said confused

"No his here he's that fox partner" Neyla said almost hitting the vixen

"inspector fox?''

"yes capture him and ill pay you"

* * *

><p>yay i love this one tell me what you think about this one<p> 


	2. Nelya's trick

Carmelita and Sly couldn't believe what they where hearing Kate the thief they where after made deals with Nelya

and now she was out to get Sly.

"we better go Sly "Carmelita said try not to make any noise but she wasn't quiet enough for Nelya herd her

"whats wrong Nelya" Kate asked starting to stand

"shh"nelya said putting a hand over Kate's mouth

"i think they herd us Carmelita"Sly said being very quiet

'' i know" Carmelita said being quiet this time

"well it looks like we have company"Neyla said keeping her focusing on sly

"looked like my plan worked using you to bring sly to me"

" you used me"Kate said in disbelief

"yes and now" neyla then whipped the vixen in the head knocking her sword out and she fell to the floor neyla then grab the sword and lodged it in her chest as she screamed.

"and now sly you will pay you and Kate"Neyla mumbled something and a pink magic flowed to sly his stood in shock as 2 small hearts appeared in the corner of his eye and and then he fell to the ground he told Carmelita not to throw Kate in jail yet she agreed

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes<p>

"where am i" before she had a chance to look around sly come up and hugged her

"oh thank god your alive"sly said in relief

"what do you mean"Kate said being squeezed by the raccoon

" well they said you wouldn't live but you did"

"OK you can stop squeezing me to death"Kate asked running out of breath

"oh sorry" sly replied and then kissed her

"whoa i thought you liked Carmelita"Kate asked pushing him away

"no she's more like a sister to me she knows it" sly said trying to kiss the girl he had a crush on

"don't push me away this time please"

Kate thought about it and nodded and sly leaned and kissed her again this time she didn't want to break the kiss

they both stop to catch there breath Kate wanted to continue but where she was stabbed was hurting and sly put her back in bed he brushed his hand along her hair and she fell asleep

he looked around and saw her gear combat boots and a jacket just like Carmelita but the rest was different he saw his cane next to a box he opened it a saw his own gear he knew he had to protect his love he put on his thief outfit and dressed Kate he grabbed his cane and her sword he had to act quick he folded his Interpol out fit and set his badge on it he grabbed Kate and climbed out of the hospital.

Carmelita walked into the room only to see slys calling card and his Interpol uniform she looked at the note she knew why he had to leave but she didn't know why he did.

* * *

><p>might be my longest story review<p> 


	3. in the shadows and unbarable pain

Sly made his way to his old hideout everything was still there except all the lot he sat Kate on his old bed and closed the door he walked into the main room to watch TV to see if Nelya had done anything

"no news"Sly leaned back when he herd the door open Kate had woken up she grabbed her sword that had the c symbol like Sly's cane and walked to Sly

"you feeling any better Kate"Sly asked making sure that she was fine

"I'm fine Sly"Sly nodded as Kate walked over to him and sat next to him

"your very beautiful"Sly said making Kate blush

"and your very handsome"Kate replied as Sly pulled her closer to him and kissed her she enjoyed until sly broke the kiss

"whats wrong Sly"Kate asked in confusion

"shh"Kate nodded something was wrong

silence filled the room until they where both hit with sleep darts Kate was out first Sly tried to stay awake his vison became blurry but his saw a firgure he knew who it was

"Nelya..."Sly couldn't resist he slowly fell asleep he heard Nelya

"shh go to sleep poodle"Nelya smiled as she had just caught her prey

* * *

><p>Sly was the first to wake he looked around he was in a cell he saw Kate in a cell right beside him laying on her back she was in chains and he was to he called her name but she didn't wake up<p>

"don't waste your time Cooper she won't wake until i say"the voice grew closer a purple tigress appered

"Nelya what do you want with her"Sly growled not wanting her to touch Kate

"she was just bait but since you've grown to like her i can use her to torturer you" Nelya smiled as she made the raccoon angry

"Don't even think about touching her"Sly became very angry as Nelya walked into the cell where Kate was

she placed her hand on Kate's shoulder Sly tried to move but the chains held him back Nelya whispered a word into Kate's ear and she began to wake up as if she was being controlled she tried to break out of the chains but it was useless

"now that your awake we can start"Nelya unlocked the chains on Kate but she locked the cell and through the key to a guard Kate reached for her sword but it wasn't there

"looking for this"Nelya held her sword up

"give it back"Kate growled in angry

"you won't need it"Nelya walked closer to Kate Sly could only watch as Nelya pulled Kate closer Sly knew what she was doing she was causing pain to Kate to torturer him he wanted to destroy the tigress and stop her from touching Kate

as Nelya pulled Kate tried to push her away but it was useless

"if you keep resisting ill make it worse"Nelya threw Kate on the bed in her cell and got on top of her and held her down

"get off of me"Kate continued to force Nelya off of her but she didn't even move Nelya lowered her body on Kate

the young vixen tried and tried to get the tigress off but Nelya used her claws to make her yell and she got what she wanted the vixen started to cry Nelya lowered her head to Kate's ear and said

"your staying with me as my pet"she picked up the vixen and cuffed her hands behind her back and unlocked the door Nelya took the vixen to her room in front of Sly's cell and threw the vixen on the bed still tied up she told the guards to unchain Sly but keep him in the cell he was being forced to watch what nelya was doing to Kate and there was nothing he could do if he looked away Nelya would cause more pain to Kate he could do nothing but hope someone would help them get out of here

* * *

><p>my longest story tell me what you think about it<p> 


	4. escape plan?

after Sly was unchained Nelya went back to Kate who was trying to get the hand cuffs off Nelya only watched her trying

"you won't get away you never let anyone touch you only Sly can but now i will be the only one who can touch you,you will be mine and mine alone"

"no I'm Sly and his only"Kate growled as Nelya come closer

"you wont be for long"Nelya grabs Kate and unlocked the cuffs but cuffed her arm sand legs to the bed Kate struggled to get free

"let me go you can't do this to me"Kate growled pulling at the chains

Nelya chuckled getting back on the vixen

''like i said you will be mine"Nelya lowered her face to Kate's and she could feel Kate's breathing slow down to normal and it was what Nelya wanted for her to feel comfortable she lowered her lips to Kate's who tried to move her head but Nelya kept her head still and kiss the vixen on the lips she tried to get her off but only made Nelya make the kiss last longer she finally gave in and let her do it

"no you see it's not so bad when you let me do it"then Nelya shoot her with a sleep dart and Kate slowly fell asleep

"when you wake you will be mine"Nelya pulled the vixen to where she was in Nelya's arms they both where asleep Sly had to think of something before he loses his vixen to the tigress he looked over in the cell where Kate was and he saw her sword he grabbed it he could use it to break out he hid it and fell asleep

Nelya woke up Kate was still in the same place Nelya got up and left the vixen alone and walked to Sly's cell he was asleep when she went back to her room her vixen wasn't there

"search the building for her ill look for her in here"Kate's plan worked she was using the invisible power up she got to Sly's cell she got him out

"lets go Sly"Kate's pulled Sly up but there was something wrong he wouldn't move

"Sly?"he was out cold she looked around to see what happened then she was hit in the head and landed on him

She only saw a figure holding a pistol before she blacked out

"Carm...eli...ta."

* * *

><p>Kate woke up in a bed Sly was with her he had his arms around her she tried to get out of his grip but he felt her and locked his arms around her so she wouldn't get free from him<p>

"come on Sly let me go"Kate kept trying to get out of his grip

"don't want to be with me"Sly asked

"i do but i was hit in the head don't you think i need some space"Kate replied

"alright''Sly released Kate from his grip

"where are we any way "Kate asked looking around

"Carmelita's house"Sly replied

"she rescued us?"Kate asked wondering why she would help us

"yes she wanted us safe i guess"Sly replied just as confused

after Kate got some space she laid with sly and feel back asleep but she felt something touch the beds changes from warm to cold but she couldn't wake

* * *

><p>yay almost done review please<p> 


	5. sold and love

Kate forced her eyes open she was in a cell she saw Sly talking to Carmelita

"your the best Interpol agent i wont let her ruin that"Carmelita was yelling at Sly

"i love her shouldn't you respect that"Sly wanted to be with her

''if you quit ill trow her in jail if you don't i have some one who will keep her out of trouble"carmelita was up to something

"Sly"Kate had woken up

"do you promise you won't throw her in jail if i don't quit"Carmelita nodded

"fine who's going to keep her"Sly asked

"Nelya"Carmelita replied and Nelya walked into Kate's cell Kate backed into a corner

"Sly help"the vixen was terrified

"Carmelita she doesn't need that thing"

"if what Nelya say is true that she can get her to do what she wants she's the right person"

"she'll torture her"Sly was mad

"only thing that matters is that she stays out of jail"

Kate screamed as Nelya tried to kiss her

"i don't like it when you resists"Nelya picked up the vixen and dropped her on the bed in the cell and got on top of her

"get off of me"Kate struggled to get free but Nelya had what she wanted she held the vixens head still and kissed her Nelya then used a sleep dart making Kate fall asleep Sly was raged at what he was seeing

"Carmelita stop this now"

"then she'll go to jail"

"no"Sly pushed Carmelita away and got into Kate's cell and threw Nelya off he grabs Kate and run out of the building Sly took her to his hidden house Kate started to wake up

"Sly are we.."before she could finish Sly stopped her

"shh"Sly picked her up and brought her into there new room he laid her down he got into the bed with her and they kiss with no interruption they where finally together

* * *

><p>done with this story review please i might do a story with dragons or something<p> 


End file.
